


How can you possibly know about the drinking?

by GlassHeart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet centric. Fem!slash leggera e delicata. John e Harriet hanno un rapporto difficile. John odia Harry perché l'alcool è una bestia che ti attacca in più direzioni senza lasciarti il tempo di difenderti e Harriet cerca disperatamente di attaccarsi a una vita che ha abbandonato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can you possibly know about the drinking?

_A me stessa._

  
  


Harriet é sola in una casa che non ha costruito e che le ricorda quanto odi le mattonelle del bagno che ha scelto Clara. Si sente sola mentre si immerge nella vasca lucida, persino quando si siede sul tappetino antiscivolo che la sua ex-moglie ha tanto voluto e che ha dato via ai loro primi litigi. Harry era sola anche prima che arrivasse Clara ma ora a questo si aggiunge un blocco alla gola perché non solo non riesce a vivere nella sua stessa pelle ma si sente cacciata via dalla sua stessa casa e lo trova deprimente. É sempre stata una ragazzina attiva, giocosa e che tendeva ad essere per la maggior parte del tempo un maschiaccio. É forse questo il motivo per cui si trova sola all'etá di venticinque anni? Forse no ma é il motivo per cui ha vissuto tutta la sua adolescenza con qualcosa incastrato su per la gola. Harry é lesbica e prima di ammetterlo almeno a se stessa ha dovuto fare parecchie cose che ora con il senno del poi non farebbe, come baciare ragazzi per cui non sentiva niente, ascoltare una madre che voleva farle conoscere il figlio dei vicini e convivere con una cotta stratosferica per la compagna di banco. Harriet Watson é lesbica da cosi tanto tempo che si chiede se c'é mai stato un tempo in cui era attratta dal sesso maschile. Probabilmente l'unico uomo che ha mai amato in tutta la sua vita é John, suo fratello. Lei, lesbica e alcolizzata e lui, etero e militare con uno stress post- traumatico sulle spalle. Sono l'uno l'opposto dell'altro. Dovrebbero amarsi proprio perché non riescono ad uscirne, amarsi perché é l'unico modo per salvarsi e ricominciare da capo, invece lui la odia per un sacco di valide ragioni : perché il matrimonio con Clara é finito - l'adorava - perché non riesce a smettere di bere, perché é fuggita dal centro, perché gli riversa addosso tutti i suoi problemi, perché pensa che abbia preso in giro Clara ignorandola e poi tradendola. Tanti perché che non hanno niente in comune se non l'odio costante per Harriet. Vorrebbe dire a John che non sa come uscire dalla fossa buia che é diventato l'alcool e che non sa dove sta andando, vorrebbe dirgli che ha tradito Clara con la sua eterna compagna di banco solo perché l’ama da quindici anni senza se e senza ma, vorrebbe dirgli che l'amare e l'essere amati é abbastanza per uscire dal tunnel e buttare la bottiglia ma non sarebbe la verità perché se quando guardi in faccia la tua anima gemella vedi solo una bottiglia - vodka, wiskey, tequila qualsiasi - allora é segno che l'amore non basta e che saresti pronta a venderla per avere di nuovo quell'oblio. Vorrebbe dirgli che é la paura di farsi odiare e di far del male a Sonia che l'ha spinta a lasciarla e a risolvere i problemi da sola ma forse neanche questa sarebbe la verità. La verità é che Harriet non sa piú distinguere cosa sia vero e cosa no. Sa solo bere e fingere di non averlo fatto, nascondere le bottiglie sotto il lavandino e metterne una gemella in bella vista, sopra al tavolo e dire ad alta voce che è riuscita a resistere, che è sobria da un giorno quando in realtà non riesce ad esserlo neanche per più di qualche ora. Il difetto più infido degli alcolizzati, quello che li fa rimanere soli, senza nessuno a difenderli e a salvarli dalla dannazione è l’essere bugiardi. Gli alcolizzati come Harriet sono i bugiardi inconsapevoli che poi diventano indirettamente consapevoli, come le prime volte che parlava con Clara quando ancora era sua moglie, quando pensava di amarla e di essere amata a sua volta. Le diceva che la sua non era una dipendenza, che era passata senza accorgersene da un bicchiere di vino la sera a tanti bicchieri quanti ne servono per finire la bottiglia. Lei aveva sempre una scusa diversa per risponderle come Non è come pensi o Sto esagerando è vero ma mi limiterò te lo prometto o ancora Non mi accorgo quando lo faccio, aiutami a smettere e la più bella di tutte, quella che Clara le ha rinfacciato fino a quando non se ne è andata di casa Ti amo, lo sai vero? Smetterò per te, mi curerò solo per vederti di nuovo felice, per essere felice. Le scuse ad un certo punto sono finite o è meglio dire che la pazienza di Clara è finita, esaurita, andata. Non può darle torto se ora la odia, se le ha urlato contro al loro ultimo incontro che è stata la cosa piú brutta della sua vita e che nessuno potrà restituirle questi quattro anni. La cosa peggiore, ancora più dell’odio di Clara, dell’alcool e del non riuscire a smettere è non stare male per lei. La cosa peggiore che fa di lei una persona orribile è come si è occupata dei suoi ultimi regali. Il cellulare che con tanto amore le aveva regalato facendo scrivere una dedica lo ha regalato a John. “ Bisogna sempre stare al passo con i tempi no? Questo ti semplifica la vita ed é un peso in meno tolto dallo stomaco, sai? ” gli ha detto una delle volte che si sono visti. Clara l’ha più volte definita una sciupafemmine, una di quelle che ti riempie il letto la sera e che te lo pulisce la mattina, prima che tu ti riprenda dall’eccitazione e ti chieda se veramente c’è stato qualcuno nel tuo letto. La verità è che Harriet non è spregevole, non è una che va con tutte, è si volubile e incasinata ma Clara non l’ha mai tradita con nessun’altra apparte Sonia ma c’è un motivo dietro il suo gesto. Lei l'ama ma non è un’amore passeggero, uno di quelli che ti lascia il rossetto sulla camicia, è un’amore che non lascia tracce, un’amore cosi chiaro che rischi di perderlo. E’ come quando da piccola le spiegavano cos’era l’amore e lei cercava di capirli senza riuscirci. L’amore é una ventata leggera, una di quelle che ti inebria, ti intontisce, ti droga e poi quando se ne va ti porta giù, al buio e tu, che ormai ne sei dipendente la segui, anche se ti porterà alla morte, anche se ti renderà diversa, in qualche modo. Harriet solo quando ha visto per la prima volta gli occhi nocciola di Sonia ha capito tutto quel genere di mondo da cui si era sentita esclusa per tutta la vita. Sonia era giusta, ma non per gli occhi, non perché andava nella sua stessa classe, non perché le sedeva vicino e le chiedeva consigli sulla letteratura, non perché avevano la stessa mentalità e neanche perché - come lei avrebbe scoperto più tardi - erano dello stesso orientamento sessuale. Lo era perché la capiva anche quando non la comprendeva, e c’era qualcosa di assolutamente perfetto in questo, nel sapere che quando per il mondo eri sbagliata per un’unica persona eri giusta, non occasionalmente, non un pò, non per qualche ora, non per giorni alterni, ma sempre, anche quando tu stessa ti ritenevi sbagliata. Quando guardi negli occhi una persona del genere non puoi lasciarla andare, non puoi farti incastrare dalla morale, da quello che è giusto o sbagliato, se tu sei sbagliata per lei o se lei non ti merita, quando ti accade una cosa del genere puoi solo aspettare di essere matura abbastanza per non pentirtene. Queste cose a Clara non le ha dette, l’avrebbero solo fatta arrabbiare o passare alla rassegna tutti i loro momenti felici - pochi o tanti che fossero - e chiedersi finita la rabbia dove avesse sbagliato.  
E’ questo che fa male, rendersi conto che Clara, la sua compagna, non ha sbagliato da nessuna parte, la fine del loro matrimonio non risiede negli articoli della casa, nel rossetto messo nel cassetto di destra invece che di sinistra, neanche nell’eccessiva pressione di volere un figlio. Forse la colpa è dell’alcool, di quel maledetto male che gli sta corrodendo il fegato, l’amore di suo fratello e il rispetto per sè stessa. John.. E’ inginocchiata a terra, con la schiena al muro mentre piange chiamando suo fratello, cercando invano di non farlo perché come gli ha detto lui tanto tempo prima le lacrime non servono a nulla se non ad ingigantire la grossa buca che senti in fondo al petto. Non lo vede da mesi, l’ultima volta è venuto da lei con un pallido sorriso, tornato a casa da qualche giorno e nello sguardo una timida richiesta di deporre l’ascia di guerra e invece quando è entrato in casa ha visto le bottiglie sparse per il soggiorno, sul tappeto persiano, allineate in modo impeccabile e a quel punto lei ha capito che anche lui stava male, che trattenere la rabbia era difficile, che avere qualcuno è meglio che stare soli e rigirarsi nel  letto in preda agli incubi ma era tardi per cercare di calmarlo, per cercare di spiegarli ma poi spiegare cosa? E’ alcolizzata e le piace quando quel liquido ambrato scorre giù per la sua gola e va dritto nel suo stomaco lasciandole quella sensazione di pace e serenità. Ci sono certe frasi che Harriet non avrebbe mai voluto che uscissero dalla bocca di John come quelle che in quell’occasione non è riuscito a trattenere.

  
“ Come fai a vivere cosi Harry? Il rispetto per te stessa dov’è? Dimmi dove cazzo é andato? Dove sei? Dimmelo una buona volta, senza sguardi di vergogna o scuse patetiche, dove cazzo se n’è andata Harry Marie Watson?(1) ”

 

E’ rimasta lì a guardarlo negli occhi, quello sguardo cosi simile al suo con l’unica differenza che era furioso, fragile e.. deluso.

“ Harry.. parla. ”  
“ Non lo so perché, ok? Non lo so il motivo per cui bevo fino a svenire. Mi fa stare bene, mi fa sentire meno sola, mi da un motivo per essere Harry, solo questo, solo Harry, niente Watson, niente Marie Watson, solo Harry, non puoi non capirlo ” gli ha risposto pentendosene subito dopo.  
“ Bere? Questo ti fa essere Harry? Io.. non ho nulla da dire, me ne.. vado. Prenditi cu..- Fai quello che ritieni giusto, Harriet ” le labbra da soldato si erano mosse appena, rigide e placide sono tornate al loro posto mentre la gamba era ritornata flessibile e agile come era solo prima della guerra ma è lo sguardo a farle capire che John la odia - che non c’è ritorno, non c’è perdono, non c’è riparo da quell’odio che è certa, si è portato via anche la sua di salvezza - ed è quello della delusione, del veder crollare un mito, di lasciar perdere perché si è giunti al capolinea, perché si è una causa persa.

 

Harriet mentre ricorda quella conversazione con il viso premuto contro le ginocchia si rende conto che lo è davvero. _Posso essere solo cosi John, solo un’alcolizzata fra le tante._  
  
Uno squillo le fa alzare la testa ma solo il terzo le fa asciugare le lacrime e alzare da terra. Sonia. Alza la cornetta anche se vorrebbe scappare, non la sente da tre mesi, da quando ha ricevuto la visita di John, non la vede da almeno cinque, dal giorno in cui l’ha lasciata e improvvisamente sente il profumo di cocco penetrarle nelle narici e ammutolirla del tutto.  
“ Pronto? ” Finge di non sapere chi è, d’altronde il suo telefono di casa non visualizza il nome della persona che chiama, non da quando l’ha cambiato in preda a non sa più cosa.  
“ Har sono io, Sonia. ” Har. Quel senso di familiarità riaffiora e la voglia di stringerla e amarla prevale su qualsiasi cosa, persino sulle sue lacrime. Passano i minuti senza che una sola parola interrompa quel silenzio che pesa come un macigno  
“ Volevi qualcosa? “ lo sblocca lei, deve farlo.  
“ Solo sapere come stavi, se ti serviva qualcosa, magari fare un pò di spesa al supermercato.” tipico di lei, preoccupata fino all’ultimo secondo della loro preziosa ma separata vita.  
“ Sto bene. Cosa ti fa credere che io non sia fornita.. del necessario? ”  
“ Quando sei sola ti dimentichi facilmente delle responsabilità verso.. te stessa e questo include le cose basilari come mangiare o-. ” .. bere. Continua lei nella sua testa, quella parola viaggia fra di loro, attraversa strade, grattacieli, persone, fili, elettricità, corpi, fino ad incatenarsi e a gelare ancora di più l’ambiente circostante. La sua sensibilità è sempre la stessa, va di pari passo con la sua sincerità. Preferisce dire quello che pensa e poi interrompersi giusto negli ultimi secondi, prima di dire o fare qualcosa che possa danneggiare Harriet, farle male, farla cadere di nuovo nel baratro. Sonia è cosi bella, cosi magicamente bella che Harry fa fatica a respirare nel constatarlo ancora una volta.  
“ Sono a posto cosi ma ti ringrazio per la preoccupazione ” _Bugiarda e codarda._

“ Non devi, mi conosci. Non posso lasciare andare la persona che amo, neanche se è lei a chiederlo ” Sincera come una spada che trafigge dentro improvvisamente, senza fermarsi e amara come qualcosa che non puoi afferrare.  
“ Sonia.. ne abbiamo già parlato quello stesso giorno, è finita. Io starò bene, non devi chiamarmi o aiutarmi in qualche modo. Mi è piaciuto appurare che stai bene ma ora dovrei andare.  
“ Har non sto bene, lo sai.. Sento il bisogno fisico di starti vicino, di aiutarti a superare quello che ti blocca. ” lo so, certo che lo so.   
“ Sono un’alcolizzata, un’ubriacona, sono costantemente attaccata alla bottiglia. E’ a questo che vuoi stare vicino? Con qualcuna che puzza costantemente di alcool e che desidera più una bottiglia di te? ” _Le farò male, so che gliene farò._

“ Non ne ho paura, non avevo paura quando stavi con Clara e non vedo perché devo avere paura adesso. Amavo un maschiaccio alle superiori, amavo la ragazza che tradiva sua moglie con me e amo la donna ubriacona che puzza costantemente di alcool, si. Potrei aiutarti ad uscirne, sai che potrei. ” Lo sa benissimo, sa che Sonia la rincorrerebbe fino in capo al mondo, che la bacerebbe e l’amerebbe anche se la puzza la disgustasse, le bacerebbe le labbra anche se fossero umide d’alcool, anche se fosse un mostro che cammina e lei ricambierebbe quell’amore come se non ci fosse domani perché amare Sonia le ha sempre portato coraggio, voglia di essere qualcuno di diverso, di bello, di vero ma vuole amarla senza pallide illusioni di mezzo, può sopportare di non essere amata da nessuno, di non amare Clara, può convivere - anche se a stento - con l’odio di John ma non può convivere con questo, con il viso di Sonia offuscato dalle bottiglie, toccare le sue mani e immaginare di toccare con i polpastrelli l’etichetta della vodka, il retro della bottiglia, il tappo di sughero del vino che ha comprato la sera prima. Sonia si merita di essere amata alla luce del sole,  davvero e non di essere sostituita cosi, dovrà uscirne da sola, se ne ha la forza o soccombere provandoci.  
“ Si, potresti ma non voglio. Non voglio essere amata cosi, in queste condizioni. Chiamalo orgoglio, testardaggine o quello che preferisci ma non voglio e dio solo sa se mi è rimasta solo questa scelta. In questo momento voglio solo incollarmi alla bottiglia che tengo sotto al cuscino, Sonia. Te ne rendi conto? Non posso.. amare in queste circostanze. Non chiamarmi più. ” e chiude senza lasciarle il tempo di rispondere, sente solo un respiro affannato mentre chiude la chiamata e sa che piangerà, sa che piangerà altre volte mentre prende il telefono per chiamarla ancora ma non lo farà, perché sa che lei non lo sopporterebbe, sa che la spingerebbe a dirle delle cattiverie, finte senza ombra di dubbio ma che lascerebbero una crepa e a quel punto, forse, tutto andrebbe distrutto, andato e nessuna delle due vuole questo. Un’altro pregio di Sonia è la pazienza, sopratutto con lei, ne ha da vendere. Spera che l’aspetterà quando deciderà di buttare la prima bottiglia, darsi un mano e dare una possibilità al loro rapporto, la prima vera possibilità da parte sua dopo tanto tempo. Il giorno in cui butterà nel secchio la prima bottiglia senza ripescarla dal cestino - si, è già successo e tra l’altro proprio in un giorno piovoso come questo - calcolerà una settimana da quel giorno e poi andrà da John. In ginocchio, sdraiata, sotto la pioggia, la neve, in strada o su un grattacielo poco importa, si farà ricoverare di nuovo, consciamente e volontariamente sperando di non vedere sul suo volto quello sguardo deluso, lo specchio di se stessa, lo sguardo della vergogna. Mezz’ora dopo che ha chiuso con Sonia fa avanti e indietro nella camera da letto, fissa il whiskey del ‘98 - ottima annata - dallo stipide della porta, sospira mentre si lecca le labbra già screpolate. Dio, quanto le manca quel sapore. Da quanto non lo sente più su di sè? da tre giorni? poco meno ed é già impazzita, già le mani tremano e il respiro è cosi affaticato da farle male. Il tempo per fare questi pensieri ed è già stesa sul materasso, ad un passo dal cuscino pronta per afferrarlo e toglierlo di mezzo, l’unico ostacolo tra lei e il suo nirvana.

Brilla. Emana luce proprio proprio come tutte le altre cercando di irretirla. Tutto in quella stanza é a conoscenza che entro pochi minuti Harry berrà quella bottiglia tutta d'un fiato. Il telefono squilla una, due, tre, quattro volte pregandole di allontanarsi e scappare da quel vizio, chi é dall'altra parte del telefono penserà che il rumore le dia cosi tanto fastidio da farle passare la voglia. Soniao forse il pubblicitario di turno. Leva il cuscino, toglie il tappo e con sguardo febbricitante beve, fino a metà bottiglia, fino a quando il cuore fa meno male e il petto si riscalda. Il telefono.. forse era John? Spera lo sia e non lo sia allo stesso tempo. In entrambi i casi ha mandato tutto  a puttane di nuovo.

_Dio no.._

  
  


Era Sonia che non le da mai retta. Sonia che non piange e fissa il telefono. Lei con i capelli neri svolazzanti, sul pavimento a tormentarsi il lobo dell'orecchio come se questo tic riportasse Harry da lei, la sua voce stanca a portata d'orecchio. Sa che ha bevuto e saperlo le fa cedere le spalle per un pó, per poi strofinarle sul pavimento.

Era Sonia ma Harry non lo sa, non é pronta per lei, meno di quanto lo é per John. Non glielo dirà e lei non l'ascolterà, forse mai.

 

\---

 

Afghanistan or Iraq ?  

É cosi che tutto ha avuto inizio, di nuovo. Nella cabina del taxi che lo sta portando nel luogo di un omicidio John riflette su quella conversazione e su quella che é stata la sua giornata, fino a quel momento. Riesce solo a scoprirsi entusiasta e sorpreso come non gli accadeva da tempo, anzi, é certo che non gli sia mai accaduto.

La sua mente fa in tempo solo a fare questo pensiero, il suo orologio - un altro regalo di Harry - a spostare la lancetta dalle sei e trenta fino alle sei e trentuno prima che un uragano lo colpisca e si trovi nuovamente sotto a quello sguardo di ghiaccio. Potrebbe diventare la mia quotidianità, un elenco di giornate mai uguali e sfiancanti fino all'osso. Lo pensa ma non lo dice. Spirito d'autoconservazione. O almeno spera.

 

 _" You said I had a therapist ”_  gli chiede e lo spirito d'autoconservazione se ne va a fanculo. La metà peggiore di lui ne é proprio felice, l'altra metà se la farà andare bene comunque.

 

_“You've got a psychosomatic limp. Of course you've got a therapist. Then there's your brother. Your phone — it's expensive, email enabled, MP3 player. But you're looking for a flat-share, you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift, then. Scratches — not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. The next bit's easy, you know it already. ”_

 

Lo sente a malapena. Il suo inglese è cosi veloce e spedito che John per un attimo tentenna e gli sfiora il pensiero che stanno parlando una lingua diversa, opposta. Per tutto il tempo sente  addosso una sensazione di meraviglia per qualcuno che come Sherlock lo fa dubitare di se stesso fino a quel punto. Le sue parole a fatica lo raggiungono e quando lo fanno lo danneggiano e reclamano al tempo stesso.  
  
Brother. Your Brother. Sherlock arriverà alla verità in poco meno di cinque minuti se è fortunato, il tempo minimo per permettere a John di riuscire a digerire quel groppo in gola che non vuole sapere di andarsene e lasciarlo respirare in pace. Gli è capitato più di una volta, mentre era sotto attacco oppure quando era nella sua branda a ripetersi in ordine le cose da fare l’indomani cosa sarebbe successo se Harriet fosse stata solo Harry, un maschio, un altro fratello. Forse il loro rapporto sarebbe stato migliore, più sintonia, più sguardi e meno parole, si sarebbero capiti subito, senza dire nulla. Una sonora pacca sulla spalla e nessun ostacolo a dividerli. Nessuna paura, nessuna difficoltà, nessuna domanda su come affrontare la sessualità di Harriet, nè sopportare le domande dei suoi, nè l’inevitabile concentrazione carica  su di sè per tutto il tempo. John sa di avere sbagliato, sa anche che il vero problema tra di loro non è il suo orientamento sessuale, il suo aspetto leggermente mascolino, il preferire i pantaloni alle gonne o il volersi far circondare da gambe morbide piuttosto che da gambe pelose e massicce. La sua sessualità non ha mai portato nella testa di John troppo scompiglio, è tutto quello che c’è intorno ad aver reso la sua vita un inferno. Erano i bicchieri rotti, le urla di suo padre, il disgusto nei suoi occhi, la sorpresa di sua madre e la negazione che si è fatta uscire dalla bocca il problema, il nocciolo della questione. Il dover aiutare Harriet, prenderla e difenderla dall’ipocrisia che i suoi genitori non sono riusciti a nascondere. E’ furioso con sua sorella ma non perché è lesbica, d’altronde è chimica, è qualcosa che non puoi controllare, è amore, istinto. Non puoi dire a qualcuno chi deve essere, come deve reagire e di cosa vivere. La cosa che gli infiamma lo stomaco è il dover difenderla, l’avere un problema che metta lei in un angolo e lui al centro dell’attenzione. Avrebbe desiderato la normalità, l’anonimato, il non dover salire in superficie solo perché si ha la sorella lesbica ed è l’unico argomento che non si può affrontare pur essendo al centro di tutto. Ama fare il medico, salvare delle vite, essere fonte d’orgoglio per i suoi ma avrebbe voluto renderli orgogliosi anche senza pezzo di carta, senza camice, senza nulla di nulla se non la sua personalità. Gli è mancato essere amato solo per quello che era e non per essere lo strumento che allontanava gli occhi del mondo da sua sorella. Quel morso allo stomaco, quella pressione, che solo nel buio della sua stanza poteva fare esplodere con gli anni si é fatto meno pesante ma piú fastidioso. A peggiorare le cose é sopraggiunto l'alcool che ha distrutto il loro rapporto in mille pezzi. Se la immagina esattamente come la prima volta in cui l'ha beccata china sulla bottiglia con un rivolo scuro a colarle dal mento cosi immersa nella sua dipendenza. John vorrebbe perdonarla, dirsi che l'ha fatto per poi aiutarla ancora e ancora finché il vaso non traboccherà ma non ci riesce.

 

_“Harry Watson — clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father — this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara — who's Clara? Three kisses says a romantic attachment. Expensive phone says wife, not girlfriend. Must've given it to him recently — this model's only six months old. Marriage in trouble, then — six months on, and already he's giving it away? If she'd left him, he would've kept it. People do, sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it — he left her. He gave the phone to you, that says he wants you to stay in touch.You're looking for cheap accommodation and you're not going to your brother for help? That says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife, maybe you don't like his drinking. ”_

_“ How can you possibly know about the drinking? ”_

 

 _“ Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection — tiny little scuff marks around the edge. Every night he goes to plug it in and charge but his hands are shaky. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone, never see a drunk's without them. ”_ (2)

 

Quello che vede nel volto di Sherlock é un sorriso sfrontato, lineare e sicuro. La sicurezza di aver centrato il bersaglio, di essere andato vicino, forse troppo vicino si risponde John con tanta amarezza. É meraviglioso, eccezionale, una fonte d'ispirazione per chiunque l'ascolta ma questo non fa meno male, non gli impedisce di rivivere i ricordi e di sentire il rumore delle parole che ha rovesciato ad Harriet quel giorno. Anzi, quel sputare la sua vita nella cabina di un taxi lo rende vero, meno finto. Brucia in punti che non credeva di avere e vorrebbe dirgli che no, si sbaglia, la polizia ha scelto alla fine un dilettante ma non lo dice e non perché farebbe la figura dell'idiota ma perché per la prima volta nella sua vita si trova a dover essere sincero di fronte ad un genio di quella portata, uno stronzo completo ma pur sempre un genio.

 

Mentre ridono all'interno del taxi la mente di John riflette sulla loro conversazione - o meglio sulla deduzione di Sherlock - e il pensiero va a Harriet e al suo vizio, come lo chiamava lei i primi tempi. Si ricorda delle sue mani che tremanti viaggiavano sulla sua vestaglia, con difficoltà, per chiuderla. Si ricorda della sua pelle che da olivastra era diventata rossa a forza di grattare la pelle per impedirsi di correre alla bottiglia durante la cena di Natale, degli occhi che avevano perso il loro malto lucente per diventare solo pozzi scuri da cui distogliere lo sguardo, delle sue labbra lucide d'alcool che cercava di nascondere sotto chili di cipria. John si rende conto di aver visto il lato peggiore di sua sorella, le sue crisi peggiori. Gli viene alla mente il primo svenimento di Harriet, poco prima che partisse per l'Afghanistan. Erano rimasti soli loro due, sarebbero dovuti essere uno l'appoggio dell'altro e invece avevano passato il compleanno di sua sorella in ospedale cercando di tranquillizzarla e farle passare la sbronza. Le aveva tenuto la mano per ore mentre le cantava la ninna nanna. Il piccolo che si prendeva cura della grande. Ancora adesso si chiede quando le cose si sono invertite sommergendolo.

Quel giorno ha avuto paura di sua sorella, cosi tanto che gli tremavano le ginocchia. Il giorno dopo ha preso la sua roba e si é trasferito in un piccolo appartamento poco fuori Londra. Ci é rimasto per una settimana, fino a quando non ha lasciato la città per andare sotto le armi, non ha risposto alle numerose telefonate di sua sorella, l'ha lasciata lì, sola nel suo brodo senza neanche un saluto o un abbraccio. Il suono delle mine ha portato via tutto il suo senzo di colpa, troppo per una vita sola.

 

Mentre ritorna al presente, si appresta a scendere dall'auto e a chiarire che non é Harry ma Harriet. Sherlock sgrana gli occhi e si maledice per quello stupido e insignificante errore mentre lui si chiede perché la odia, come sia possibile avere eliminato tutti i bei momenti in favore di quelli cattivi, si chiede se ce ne siano rimasti di buoni.

Sa che c’era un tempo in cui amava sua sorella, piú di quanto era umanamente possibile ma non sente più quell'amore invaderlo, forse il sapore della morte, alla fine, gliel'ha risucchiato come ha fatto con tutto il resto.

 

\---

Harriet ha ripreso a disegnare. Non disegnava dalle superiori, quando si era iscritta ad un concorso insieme a Sonia che l’aveva spronata per tutta la sua durata. Ripensandoci sa che è stata Sonia a spingerla in quella direzione: il suo stile, i lineamenti dei visi, l’uso del colore, dei chiaro-scuri è cresciuto insieme a lei e solo grazie all’istruzione che giorno dopo giorno le dava.  
Successivamente negli anni, quando Sonia si è iscritta al college per studiare arte, lei si è fermata. Non è andata nella stessa direzione della sua compagna ma non è neanche andata avanti. Ha frequentato corsi su corsi, ha frequentato l’accademia di attori ma poi se n’è andata. Si è accorta tardi che semplicemente non era quello che voleva, guardava altri ragazzi, suoi coetanei addentrarsi in quelle avventure e riuscire con facilità dove lei invece continuava a fallire. L’assenza dei suoi e la lontananza di Sonia non le ha reso il compito più facile, è stata mesi a fingersi entusiasta di una vita che gli stava, ormai, troppo stretta. Successivamente i suoi non le hanno parlato più se non per dirle che non gli avrebbero dato nessun sostegno economico da lì in avanti e lei non si è sentita in grado di dirgli niente, se non stare in silenzio mentre sua madre la fissava con un’espressione delusa. E’ stata per quella stessa sensazione di perdita che non ha preso più in mano la matita e che l’ha spinta verso la bottiglia come se non ci fosse posto in cui annegare, braccia in cui cadere se non l’alcool, quell’unica follia che le diceva Bentornata a casa Harriet.  
A John non l’ha mai detto, non si è mai confessata in questo modo cosi aperto perché  ha paura di essere ancora ferita dalla sua famiglia, non che non avrebbero tutte le ragioni del mondo ma sa di non riuscire a sopportarlo, non di nuovo.  
Non sa neanche il motivo per cui hai ripreso la matita dopo dieci anni, forse ha voluto assaporare di nuovo quel sapore sulla pelle, il sapore di qualcosa che è giusto, come quando da piccola si immergeva nell’acqua e si lasciava andare nella posizione del classico morto a galla. La prima cosa che ha disegnato è stata Sonia nei panni di una dama di campagna con i capelli raccolti, le guance rosse e un sorriso ad illuminare il foglio di carta. Il disegno è in bianco e nero, ricco di particolari che aveva racchiuso tutti nella sua mente. Ha riscoperto una piacevole routine nel disegnare i volti delle persone che ama oltre all’andare due giorni alla settimana dalla psicoterapeuta. Ella è il suo nome, la stessa da cui inizialmente andava John, è stupido da parte sua, se ne rende conto, ma avverte una sorta di legame nell’immaginare suo fratello seduto in quella stessa posizione, con gli stessi occhi verso la sua interlocutrice. Ella le ha detto che hanno lo stesso sorriso triste e sfrontato e le è venuto un moto di orgoglio. Sono gemelli eterozigoti, per nulla identici, solamente diversi eppure continua a trovare bellissimo il modo in cui la parola eterozigoti tocca il suo palato e pizzica la sua lingua.   
“ Come vanno i tuoi progressi Harriet? Hai ripreso a disegnare? ” le chiede curiosa Ella.  
“ Da qualche giorno. Ho fatto qualche schizzo ma devo riprendere la mano. Non sono ancora pronta per.. farle vedere. ”  
“ E’ un passo avanti Harriet, un passo in più che fai verso John, che ti spinge a fare tutto questo e a non mollare. La tua dipendenza? Hai bevuto? ”  
“ Purtroppo si, mi sono scolata metà bottiglia di vino rosso stamattina. ” lo dice senza tremare, va dritta al sodo e se ne vergogna. La sua vergogna è palpabile da come ha strascicato l’ultima parola ma almeno non inventa più una scusa, le capita ancora di lasciare una bottiglia piena sul lavandino della cucina per convincersi della sua sobrietà ma non si nasconde in più. Ella le dice che è un passo in avanti non indifferente ma lei, che non ha fiducia nel genere umano, non le crede. Glielo dice in faccia, senza peli sulla lingua e sorride perché in quella sfiducia si ricorda di John, cosi terribilmente chiaro, proprio come lei.  
“ Hai preso in considerazione la scelta di andare in clinica? Potrebbe aiutarti a ripulirti senza eventuali ricadute.. ” L’ha considerato ma è una scelta che le fa troppa paura per compierla da sola e non è la sua priorità, non adesso. Deve recuperare i suoi rapporti, la sua dignità, la forza necessaria per impedirle di scappare anche questa volta.

“ Non sono ancora pronta per rinchiudermi in clinica, so che questa è la mia ultima possibilità e voglio sfruttarla al massimo, ora come ora scapperei e non posso più permettermelo. ”  
“ Ti vedo con un obiettivo preciso nella mente, adesso. Che pensi di fare?”  
“ Andrò da John. Non potrei affrontare tutto questo senza di lui.. so che sarà difficile e che non vorrà vedermi ma gli farò vedere che la sua Harry è ancora qui, da qualche parte ”  
“ Dal punto di vista clinico non ho niente da dirti, le tue crisi sono sparite, hai smetto di mentire a te stessa e hai ripreso in mano la matita, certo dovrai fare ancora tanto lavoro, sopratutto per quanto riguarda la tua dipendenza ma non posso che rimettere a te la scelta di andare avanti. John non potrà ignorare i tuoi progressi ” si fa cullare dalle parole di Ella per tutta la strada e una volta giunta a casa rimette mano ai suoi disegni, in particolare a quello di John: l'ha disegnato con la divisa militare in un giorno di sole, con le montagne sabbiose alle spalle. I capelli sono mossi dal vento con alcuni riflessi bianchi e lo fanno sembrare piú vecchio, li regalano quella maturità che ha sempre tenuto nascosta e che non ha potuto vivere appieno. Nel primo disegno la figura di Harriet é lontana, nascosta, si scorge solo il suo profilo e un ciuffo biondo uscire dal cappuccio mentre sorride in direzione di John. Il suo é un sorriso ampio, costruito direttamente sulle sue piccole e familiari labbra mentre guarda suo fratello nella sua divisa apparentemente perfetta. Gli occhi di Harriet in questo disegno sono luminosi, chiari e ambrati, come erano una volta, come spera di tornare prima o poi, la Harriet del disegno si vergogna ma si sente felice nell'ammirare quel fratello cosi coraggioso. Il secondo disegno é simile ma non identico: c'é John ma senza la divisa, le montagne ma non la sabbia, lei non é  nascosta ma vicino al fianco di John, con il braccio sulla sua spalla. Sono in un lago nel Montana, hanno freddo entrambi ma guardano nella stessa direzione aspettando il tramonto. Riemerge nella realtà, é sudata, mentre si asciuga la fronte osserva i due disegni entusiasta. Raccontano la loro storia: il passato di Harry prima che diventasse un'alcolizzata, le cose che avrebbe potuto fare, avere, l'orgoglio di avere un fratello medico militare, la spontaneità di viverlo senza sporcarlo e poi c'é la storia del suo futuro senza alcool, senza la voglia spasmodica di quel liquido scuro e ambrato, con la sola voglia di vivere la sua vita, di essere solo donna, sorella, amica senza il mostro della dipendenza a saltarle alla gola. Mette tutto dentro cartellina, prende la borsa, si mette gli occhiali, ignora la bottiglia che la guarda dal tavolo della cucina, sbatte la porta conscia che non riuscirà a resistere ancora per molto. Trovare John non é stato facile, prendere un appuntamento in ambulatorio sotto un altro nome é stato forse, l'unico modo.

 

\---

 

John non sa dove ha trovato il tempo per lavorare in ambulatorio con tutto il gran da fare che gli da Sherlock ma ritornare in un luogo cosi familiare lo rasserena, il suo coinquilino é al centro di tutto e se lui chiama, si spoglia del suo camice, lascia i pazienti a Sarah e corre da lui come se il mondo stesse per finire. Sarah é gentile, non gli dice mai di no e lo guarda con quello sguardo pieno di desiderio, di cui lui, incentrato solo su Sherlock, non si accorge. É un giorno come gli altri, in cui il suo compagno lo chiama e lui sta già lasciando l'ambulatorio. Ha già un piede fuori dalla porta quando il campanello suona e lui si ritrova paralizzato sulla porta. Chiama Sherlock e attende che l'altro risponda.

" John cosa nel mio é un caso di pluriomicidio non hai capito? Sbrigati, altrimenti non ci sarà nessun blogger a documentare l'impresa. "

" Non posso Sherlock. É.. "

" John non aprire la bocca come un pesce dalle indubbie capacità intellettive e vai dritto al sodo. Cosa c'é? "

Ci vuole un pó prima che il sangue circoli nuovamente nel cuore e nel cervello di John.

" C'é mia sorella. Harriet é semplicemente qui. "

Non ci sono altre domande tra loro, qualcuno si sorprenderebbe dalle capacità deduttive che Sherlock é capace di dimostare attraverso un telefono ma John no. Puó sentire quel cervello lavorare, domandare e rispondersi prima che la comunicazione si spenga e lui ritorni dentro la stanza con gli occhi puntati su sua sorella che lo guarda come se fosse tornata a casa. Non riesce a risponderle neanche con lo sguardo, forse doveva aspettarselo, non riesce a capire se questo sia davvero un bentornato, almeno per lui.

 

“ Ciao Johnny, potrei parlarti? ”  
“ Harry. Andiamo nel mio studio, di qua ” le fa strada sentendo il suo sguardo sulla schiena, bruciargli perfino.  
“ E’ carino qui.. come stai John? ”  
“ Mmh.. bene. E’ molto tranquillo e mi piace prendermi cura degli altri. ”  
“ Me lo ricordo benissimo.. ti ricordi come festeggiavamo il Natale quando eravamo piccoli? Tu da un’estremità e io dall’altra, volevi essere sempre il primo ad aprire il regalo di Natale, eri un vero e proprio rompiscatole ma mentre lo scartavi guardavi sempre nella mia direzione controllando che avessimo la stessa quantità di doni, nessuna differenza. Penso che il desiderio di fare il medico è emerso in quel momento. ” Si, a pensarci adesso, forse è stato proprio in quello stesso momento che si è accorto che prendersi cura degli altri non era poi cosi male, che avrebbe potuto lavorarci, passarci un’intera vita. Sapere che il dono più importante l’ha ricevuto da sua sorella lo fa sentire male, quel senso di colpa affondare nel suo stomaco come un grosso macigno.  
“ Harriet.. ”  
“ Lo so, non dovrei essere qui. So che ci siamo lasciati male e che l’ultima cosa che vuoi in questo momento è vedermi e sentire i miei problemi ma non è per questo che sono qui. Non è neanche per convincerti che sto cercando di uscire da questa dipendenza, davvero, questa volta. Volevo solo darti il mio regalo per il coraggio e la tenacia che hai dimostrato sotto le armi, una sorta di Bentornato a casa, il mio bentornato a casa John.  
John non sa cosa dire, non si aspettava che tirasse subito fuori l’argomento e di certo non si aspettava un regalo da parte sua, non dopo l’ultima volta.  
Non è incartato, è solo una cartellina con due disegni al suo interno e appena li vede non può che alzare lo sguardo poggiandolo su Harry in una sorta di domanda che fa uscire subito dopo dalla sua bocca.  
“ Harriet ma hai ripreso a disegnare? Ma cosa.. ” la risata mite di Harriet esplode nel suo studio coinvolgendo l’ambiente circostante e lui in qualche modo.  
“ Si, da un mese circa. Non è nulla di ricercato, il mio stile non è stato molto curato negli scorsi anni, il motivo.. lo sai. E’ una delle cose più intime che mi è capitato di disegnare negli ultimi undici anni. Permettimi di illustrarteli attraverso i miei occhi. ” lo guarda aspettando un suo assenso. John fa cenno di si e da allora niente e nessuno fermerà Harriet dal riprendersi suo fratello, neanche se stessa.  
“ Ho sempre desiderato vederti con la divisa, so che non è stato facile andare sotto le armi, sentire e vedere la morte senza poter fare niente ma so che il tuo sogno è sempre stato quello di salvare delle vite, ero certa che lo avresti fatto con estremo coraggio. Ho visto qualche film e forse la mia fantasia è troppo creativa visto che sulla tua divisa forse non ci sono cosi tanti particolari, ho aggiunto qualche stella qui e là, anche qui mi sono presa un pò di licenza poetica visto che non so quante stelle tu abbia ottenuto ma qui è sopraggiunto il mio amore di sorella visto che secondo il mio modesto parere te ne meriti tante, sicuramente più di quante te ne abbiano date. Tutto il resto viene da delle ricerche che ho fatto sulle montagne e sull’Afghanistan, ho voluto renderlo meno burrascoso, più felice.  
In quell’angolo, dietro la parete ci sono io che ti guardo, sono di profilo perché volevo affidare la scena completamente a te, fartela godere. Vedi John quella che vedi nel disegno è la me stessa del passato, tua sorella prima che l’alcool la trasformasse completamente. Il mio sorriso è genuino proprio come te lo ricordi, anche se forse tutti i ricordi belli che hai di me gli hai completamente rimossi. In questo, c’è il passato in un universo alternativo che è la guerra, il mondo che ha fatto parte di te. Ho pensato a come ti sarei potuta stare vicino, alle lettere che ti avrei inviato, alle telefonate, alle preoccupazioni che ti avrebbero solo irritato.  
E’ la me stessa della guerra che non ha mai potuto vivere al tuo fianco.  
John sente quelle parole come se fossero un balsamo, il talento di Harriet nel disegno è ancora puro come se lo ricordava, un pò tremolante forse ma intenso come la prima volta che in un compito in classe ha disegnato la loro famiglia. Pensava di aver perso la possibilità di rivedere i suoi disegni quando è entrata nel tunnel dell’alcool. L’ha odiata per questo, per aver buttato nel cesso la sua vita, per aver buttato anche lui in quel cesso senza girarsi indietro e chiedersi cosa lui avrebbe fatto. Tutta la rabbia che ha provato per anni e che ha soffocato nella sua branda, di notte, scivola via a quel racconto e al vedere i lineamenti di sua sorella, del suo viso, la sua divisa. Sfiora il suo sorriso di carta poggiando il dito calloso sui suoi lineamenti ed è commovente sentire la risata che gli regalava ogni volta che tornava da scuola e che lo aiutava a fare i compiti. Sapere che non l’ha dimenticata nonostante tutto lo fa sentire apposto con il mondo.  
  
“ E questo? ” dice indicando il secondo disegno curioso di ascoltare ancora quella voce cristallina.  
“ E’ il mio preferito. Ti ricordi del Flathead Lake?(3) E’ a quarantotto chilometri da Glacier National Park, il nostro posto preferito. Beh ho voluto rappresentarlo per l’immagine che ho del mio futuro. Le montagne che io mi ricordi ci sono ancora e tu hai la stessa posizione del primo disegno, solo che la divisa non c’è più ma a sostituirla sono uno di quegli orribili maglioni che sono sicura indossi anche ora, guardi in faccia il lago mentre ti stringi forte nella sciarpa perché fa veramente freddo, non è lo stesso tempo di Londra. In questo disegno io ti sono vicina, un braccio sulla tua spalla divertita, aspettando il tramonto insieme a te. Avevo quindici anni quando abbiamo visto il tramonto la prima volta, i miei ricordi sono sbiaditi ma sono sicura che c’è una bellezza vista da quel lago, il tramonto che spacca le montagne e illumina i nostri visi è una cosa che non accade tutti i giorni visto che qui la nebbia continua non ci permette di vederlo tutti i giorni.  
E’ il mio futuro senza alcool, senza dipendenza e insieme a te. So che non hai fiducia in me e credimi al tuo posto me ne sarei già andata senza farti parlare ma tu sei più paziente di me. Non sono guarita John, non voglio farti credere cose che non sono ho iniziato a fare i primi passi verso la guarigione. Non voglio mentirti, mi è capitato di bere ancora, più di una volta ma il disegno la maggior parte delle volte mi distrae abbastanza da.. non ubriacarmi. Sono andata da Ella, la tua psicoterapeuta ricordi? ”  
“ Ella? Te la raccomando.. ”  
“ Invece mi ha aiutato parecchio. Tra i suoi appuntamenti due volte alla settimana e il disegno ho poco tempo per bere o per crogiolarmi nel pensiero dell’alcool. Mi ha aiutato parecchio, mi ha.. ” Non sa veramente come potrebbe andare la loro conversazione da questo momento in poi ma è cosi entusiasta di come sono andate le cose fino a quel momento che si sente meno imbarazzata e più sfacciata.  
“ detto che avresti capito, che non mi avresti accolta.. negativamente. Mi ha anche chiesto cos’avevo intenzione di fare con il ritiro in clinica e.. ”  
“ Harriet non voglio saperlo, davvero ” L’odio non c’è più ma certe cose non può dimenticarle e anche se è contento dei suoi passi in avanti, è troppo sperare anche in questo. Sperare in sua sorella, in un futuro accanto come persone normali gli fa cosi paura che preferisce mettere la testa dentro la sabbia.  
“ John.. ” gli arriva vicino e gli mette un braccio attorno al collo, lasciandolo respirare ma non troppo da permettergli di scappare. Non è più tempo di scappare, per nessuno dei due.  
“ La clinica è il mio peggior incubo John. Ne ho cosi paura che a volte non riesco a respirare, sento le gambe farsi molle e desidero solo scappare. So che è colpa mia, tutti i due anni precedenti a cercare di scappare, a bere, a convincerti di essere cambiata, di essere diversa, di essere pulita solo per ricaderci ancora e ancora. Potrei dirti che adesso è diverso ma non lo so se è cosi davvero, so solo che ho bisogno di mio fratello, che ho paura come non ne ho mai avuto in vita mia ma che ho voglia di provarci. Non sono capace di uscirne completamente da sola e tu avevi ragione su tutto. Ti sto chiedendo tanto, lo so, ma ti prego.. ”  
Non ha mai visto Harriet cosi miserabile, cosi implorante e con tanta voglia di uscirne. Forse è questa la differenza dalle ultime volte o forse è quello che vuole credere. Sa di aver sbagliato, sa che forse l’unico modo di scalciare quel senso di colpa che gli pesa sullo stomaco è accettare la richiesta di aiutarla e perdonarla fino in fondo.  
“ Stasera Harriet. ”  
“ Cosa? ” alza il viso dal nido che era diventato il collo di John con un accenno di lacrime.  
“ Stasera andrai in clinica Harriet. Ti accompagnerò io stesso, è l’ultima possibilità, non accetto compromessi.  
“ Aspetta John.. ”  
“ Harriet. ”

“ John non ho detto che non ci andrò ma dobbiamo fermarci da una parte prima, Downing Street.  
“ Lungo la Whitewall? Perché? ”  
“ Sonia ” quell’unico nome è in grado di illuminarle il viso, colorarle le guance e farla svenire dalla gioia.  
“ Sonia Campbell? La tua compagna di scuola? Siete rimaste in contatto? ”  
“ E’ la mia donna John, la mia soulmate. ”  
“ Ah.. cosa? e da quando? ”  
“ Da sempre. Da quando ero sposata con Clara, non te l’ho mai detto e probabilmente il tuo odio era carico dell’amore che portavi per lei, visto quanto eravate affini ma per quanto volessi e voglia tutt’ora bene a Clara non l’ho mai amata in questo modo cosi totalitario, libero e sfrenato. L’amo da tutta la vita, l’unica donna con cui ho mai tradito Clara. So che per te sarà uno shock e che superare anni di astio non è cosi facile ma sono sicura che ti piacerà. Mi è stata vicina tutto questo tempo, senza chiedere niente in cambio, anche quando l’ho lasciata per via dell’alcool e del mio egoismo lei è rimasta con me anche solo per essere una figura di contorno in tutta questa storia. Non posso ricoverarmi in clinica se lei non mi tiene la mano, sono come creta nelle sue mani(4).” E’ sorprendente venire a conoscenza di una cosa del genere per John, sopratutto da quando ha smesso di odiare sua sorella da un paio di mesi e che pensare di vederla morta sul ciglio della strada da un momento all’altro è solo un lontano ricordo. Forse i pezzetti di quel puzzle sgangherato stanno andando lentamente al posto giusto e finalmente può avere di nuovo sua sorella e mettere da una parte l’insolita invidia che sta provando in quel momento, verso quella donna, quella Sonia Campbell per esserci stata quando lui non c’era, quando l’ha abbandonata al suo destino senza girarsi indietro, forse, si dice, una donna che è capace di una cosa del genere si merita di passare il resto della vita insieme a sua sorella.  
  


\---

 

“ Downing Street, numero 10. ”  
Mezz’ora dopo Harry è davanti l’abitazione premendo sul campanello due, tre, quattro volte fino a quando gli occhi nocciola di Sonia non le si piazzano davanti e lei può respirare di nuovo come la prima volta che l’ha vista. Ogni volta che non la vede incomincia a morire sempre di più, solo quando guarda la sua pelle scura, i suoi zigomi ricchi leggermente rosei, le sue labbra piene e rosse e i suoi riccioli neri torna a respirare e a vivere.  
“ Har.. ” pronuncia quelle tre sillabe con reverenza e amore totale. Sorride mentre le pronuncia e quando lo fa i suoi occhi si illuminano, diventano lucidi, una piscina dove Harriet vorrebbe affogare per tutta la vita e anche dopo, in punto di morte. Non sa se c’è una maniera migliore per tornare a casa, se esiste una persona che la ama senza chiederle spiegazione, non la vuole si dice, perché se lei ha Sonia, ha tutto. La fissa ad occhi sgranati mentre lacrime calde e umide sgorgano, correndo sul suo mento, giù per la gola, attraversando i suoi vestiti, la sua pelle fino a depositarsi dentro il suo cuore. Non sa se spiegherà mai a Sonia quello che ha passato, quanto la ama, forse potrebbe dirle che lei rappresenta la sua culla ancestrale, sarebbe abbastanza se le permettesse di affondare la sua bocca nei suoi seni, le sue dita danzare nel suo sesso, la sua lingua asciugare il sudore che i suoi spasmi le lascerebbero sulla sua pelle. Le basterebbe anche solo questo pensiero per continuare a vivere dentro quella clinica, su quei letti, con la voglia di non desiderare più la bottiglia. Solo il pensiero di poter affondare dentro di lei, un giorno, potrebbe farla aspettare abbastanza a lungo. Non aspetta un suo gesto, le si lancia addosso con tutta la forza che ritiene opportuna mentre sente le sue braccia ricambiarla e stringerla come se dovesse morire e quello sarebbe il suo addio al mondo. Si stacca da lei, poggiandole la guancia sulla spalla e iniziando a parlarle.  
“ Sonia, ho deciso di andare in clinica. Laggiù c’è John che mi aspetta, so che non mi sono fatta mai sentire, so che la tua vita ora è piena d’altro e che forse c’è un’altra donna, come è giusto che sia ma non riesco a compiere questo passo da sola, senza la tua mano che mi stringa infondendomi coraggio, sapendo di fare la cosa giusta. Ti capirei se.. ” e non aggiunge altro perché ha smesso di piangere e non vuole di certo ricominciare, come una bambina troppo cresciuta. L’idea che Sonia abbia un’altra le fa accapponare la pelle ma dio solo sa se si meriterebbe qualcun’altro di più.. beh più di lei (5)  
“ Il vostro taxi è quello laggiù giusto? Andiamo. ” le risponde con sicurezza e.. amore. Mentre le passa avanti e le sfiora le mani ha sentito una frase che non sentiva dai tempi in cui era sposata con Clara, una parola chiave, il loro mantra, il loro Se tu ci sarai io ci sarò.  
  


\---

 

Davanti la clinica con le persone più importanti della sua vita al suo fianco Harriet si sente al sicuro per la prima volta da quanto è stata messa al mondo. Entra e davanti alla receptionist dichiara la sua condanna. “ Sono un alcolizzata e voglio ricoverarmi ” la donna le fa un segno affermativo e chiama il dottore. Prima di andarsene Harry abbandona la stretta sicura data dalle mani di Sonia, corre verso John e lo abbraccia come non ha mai abbracciato in tutta la sua vita, come se fosse per sempre, come se fosse una promessa, come se non potesse dire altro se non quello. John lo sa e non dice niente, la stringe per la prima volta dopo anni e le respira nell’orecchio, facendole solletico, un loro gioco di quand’erano piccoli e che lui non gli aveva mai più fatto, mai fino a quel momento.  
Dando le spalle a suo fratello, Harriet prese tra le mani il viso colorato di Sonia per regalarle un bacio di quelli indimenticabili, uno di quelli che potrebbe caderti il mondo intorno ma tu non smetteresti mai di rifare, ancora e ancora. Le risponde con trasporto mordendole le labbra e succhiandole in maniera avida e disperata. Il letto di Harriet sarà vuoto per molto tempo come quello della sua donna ma non è preoccupata, se Sonia non ha preferito lei ad un’altra dopo tutto questo tempo di certo non lo farà ora.  
“ Non impazzire, mi raccomando ” sussurra al suo orecchio che sembra come addormentato a quella dichiarazione.  
“ La mia pazzia è tutta per te Sonia. ”  
“ Dovrai darmi gli arretrati la prossima volta che ci vedremo. ”  
“ Non solo quelli. ” aggiunge con maliziosità prima che il medico la raggiunge portandola via. Un’attimo dopo, Harriet non si vede più e il suo profumo si disperde nell’aria. Sonia e John guardano nella stessa direzione prima di prendere due strade diverse che in futuro porteranno i loro passi nello stesso posto, dentro Harriet.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (1) Non penso che Harriet abbia un secondo nome ma penso proprio che se esistesse dovrebbe essere questo  
> (2) E’ la conversazione che hanno Sherlock e John nel taxi in ASIP, ripreso dal Wikipedia inglese.  
> (3) E’ un grande lago d'acqua dolce situato nello Stato del Montana, negli Stati Uniti d'America. Inoltre è uno dei laghi più puliti al mondo.  
> (4) Autocitazione della mia raccolta/crossover “ Come creta nelle tue mani ” non l’ho inserita per presunzione ma perché era una frase perfetta per la mia Harry.  
> (5) Citazione modificata di Dragon Trainer


End file.
